Impossible Fate
by Beadifulgirl
Summary: Nessie and Jacob get married with a few roadblockers on the way. Once they finally get married and st out what happens when the impossible happens. Will it test their marriage or bring them stronger as a couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Nessie's Pov**

I can't believe today's the day. The day where I finally marry my soulmate. The first day of the rest of my life. It seems like just yesterday I was grasping his fur running from the Volturi as they got closer for a fight. Our families feuds were always a big deal because we were the only coven who could outfight everyone else. We didn't like to fight, but we could when we were needed or should I say my families powers were needed. I am a halfblood and Well Jacob my fiance... he was a wolf of the strongest pack around. Are families are enemies. Zoom forward today and I get to exchange vows and rings and finally get to be called Mrs. Jacob Black. His proposal was utterly beautiful and I was utterly speechless.

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen I love you and want to spend the rest of my with you and love you until the day that I shall be taken away" _ He said to me as he got down on one knee in the middle of the beach at sunset on the same Island my parents had taken there Honeymoon.

I being in shock had tears well up in my eyes as he pulled out the ring and asked me the question I'd waited my whole life to hear"Will you marry me?"

_"Yes, Jakey" _I nodded as he leaned in for a kiss. He smiled then put the ring on my finger as I admired its elegance. Noticing my curiosity as to where he had gotten such a beautiful stone he leaned in and whispered in my ear as if it was a secret "_It was my Mother's" _then kissed the side of my neck. The rest of the night we spent walking the shore of the waters until way after the sunset holding hands and enjoying each others company.

We spent a week longer at the Island at the Island then had been planned because of Jake's sudden proposal we both decided to leave the hard part of telling my family aside and push it out of our minds for awhile. When the day came to go home Jacob and I boarded a plane and arrived at the airport as expected with a full entourage of my family waiting for answers. Although, we knew Alice could see in a vision that we'd be gone a little longer she did not know why and had told the rest of the family this. They looked relieved when they saw me and anger when they saw Jake.

"_Why didn't you call us, Renesmee?" _said Mom and immediately Dad chimed in "_Are you guys okay, why did you stay longer, Is something wrong?"_

I looked at Jacob and winked knowing he was going to let me do all the dirtywork. Not wanting to get a lecture and have my whole family attack my fiance in the middle of an airport I complained that I was very tired and would tell them as soon as we got home and unpacked because after all it was a long journey home.

When I arrived home I took Jacob into my room and had him lock the door behind us. Then I looked into his eyes and smiled. They always calmed me when I was afraid. _"Jacob"_ I said.. _"Yes, Renesmee_?" "_ am I going to tell them_?"

"_I dont' know, my love, but whatever happens I'll be right there next to you" _He said as he took my hand in his. I smiled a true genuine smile, then began walking for the door.

Jacob looked at me curiously"_You ready for this?" _I smiled once more and nodded as I walked out the door to the family room with my fiance still grasping my hand my family waiting anxiously to hear what had happened.

My parents seated on a middle couch, Emmett and Rosalie off to one side, Jasper and Alice leaning against the island off the kitchen, then Grandpa and Esme sitting on the loveseat across from Emmett and Rosalie. It was as though I was walking into a court hearing awaiting my death sentence. Everyone's faces were expressionless except for my Father's which was in a deep non-moving scowl.

I stepped forward into the middle of the room with Jake by my side,fiddling with the ring on my finger, biting my lip, and was about to speak when I was caught off guard by my fiance's sudden courage in front of my father who hated his guts. "_Edward, we all know that you hate me, and you hate the fact that I imprinted on your daughter and love her, but can't you atleast be happy for her. Since you know she's happy with me" _my Fiance stated firmly.

My Dad stood up angrily and stepped towards Jacob then pointed at me_ "You've ruined her life,your love crazed and your nothing more than a lazy immature ugly smelly revolting mutt. I have no clue what my daughter sees in you, but no I am not going to allow this to happen._

Jasper looked very tired during this conversation and was sweating profusely trying to calm everyones emotions while the rest of my family including my Mother sat there in awe at the events that had just happened. Feeling it was my only opportunity that I would have to talk before this war got any bigger and I knew it would I spoke up"_Dad, I love Jacob. He is my fiance now and we are getting married and there is nothing you can do about it"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nessie's Pov**My Mom just stared at me in shock as the men of the family or should I just say Emmett stood up next to my father and snarled at the sight of Jacob. "_You think you can just get away with whatever you want around here. You may be alpha in your little "pack" but in this family our alpha won't accept you. Whatever he says goes, Mutt"_

Never the one to keep his mouth shut Jacob retorted "_Alpha excuse me, but that measly doctor over there doesn't seem to be controlling anything"_

Grandpa tthe hen stood up stepped in front of Jake and pinned him against the wall_"Little wolfy who do you think you are coming into my house and asking for my Granddaughter's hand in marriage. You are so not worth her time."_

_"Doc lay off its her choice not yours, if she loves me and if I love her theres nothing you can do about it_. Face it the wolves have won this time" Jacob said stilled pinned against the wall.

Grandpa smashed Jake's against the wall and I knew instantly he was unconscience. "_Jacob" _I screamed rushing to his aid. Then I glared at my Grandfather, the rest of family staring at me "_I'm marrying him whether you like it or not. You had better not touch him again though or I will leave and you will never see me again. I'm not kidding you touch him again I'm gone. He's my life now and you guys need to learn to realize that I am no longer a little girl I'm a woman. A strong independent woman who's about to marry the man of her_ dreams" As soon as I was done giving my family my lecture Emmett smirked and responded by saying "_Man, Nessie who are you kidding that's a mutt"._

_"That's it I've had enough of all of you. I'm leaving and I am taking my fiance with me" _I said throwing Jacob over my shoulder. Boy was his large frame menacing to my small frail body. My father looked at me strangely as I was breathing heavily under his weight barely able to stand up and then suddenly I saw spots "_Nessie"_ My father said. "_Are you okay?"_

I nodded as I stepped forward the room starting to spin. Then Grandpa stepped in front of me and looked into my eyes which made me feel sick to my stomach "_Renesmee you don't look very well, Are you sure your okay?" _This time I collapsed under Jacob's weight and all I remember is hitting my head really hard on the ground stuck under Jake's heavy frame.

**Jacob's Pov**

I remember waking up on the Cullens floor and all of them huddled around a small figure passed out on the floor. My vision was blurry so it took me a moment to realize that this was my fiance lying there almost lifeless. When I realized it was her I cried out her name"_Nessie"_ I said then stood up very slowly with a dull pounding in my head.

"_Stay back mutt, Dad's got it covered"_ The Blonde one said glaring at me. "_Easy, Rosie I won't let him get anywhere near her after what just happened" _Emmett said placing his arm around her shoulder.

"_Over my dead body, let me get to her" _I said through a growl.

"_I wish you were dead" _Emmett said with a smirk.

Before I had any time to respond a slight moan came from my fiance who was now lying on the Cullens couch being checked over by Carlisle. This time I pushed past everyone and knelt by her side taking her hand in mine"_Nessie, love, Are you okay?" _She opened her eyes half way and let out a soft very weak moan"_Jacob, Jacob please help me...my head is aching and I'm freezing" _She said with a wimper in her voice. "_I'm here, Ness I'm here, It'll be okay, I promise." _I said kissing her forehead.

_"Princess can we let Carlisle check you over to make sure your okay?" _Edward said glaring at me through the side of his golden eyes.

She nodded then fell into a deep sleep, induced by some anesthesia Carlisle slipped in so that he could check her over peacefully.

While the doctor checked her over I motioned Edward over to speak to him privately and he nodded, but with Emmett and Jasper looking on disapprovingly he asked if his brothers could join. I said that only Jasper could fearful of what Emmett could do to me. Then Edward read my thoughts and smiled at my fear. "_Jacob I know you love her, but you cannot marry her."_

_"Did you not just hear Nessie, Were getting married whether you like it or not. You're not going to stop her or I since we both deeply love each other"_

Then I could feel Jasper using his powers because he seemed deeply concentrated, and was having a very hard time with whatever he was doing. You know us werewolves have very strong reflexes so it must be very hard for a bloodsucker to control them when they come along. Edward and I were both steaming in anger and I could tell Emmett was listening in because I heard a loud "_Whoop"_Right outside the door as soon as Eddie had said he would not allow me to marry her.

"_Listen Mutt, this is my only daughter. My pride and joy a miracle in her blood. She's almost full grown only a measly frail girl of 19. How can I her father a vampire might I add allow you a werewolf to marry her when you go right for the dangers. She's a vampire its in her blood to attack, but only when necessary and you're pack seems to fight at every opportunity." _Edward snarled then shouted these words at me. Feeling somewhat hurt because I am the alpha of my pack on began to transform.

Standing fierce and growling showing my fangs I was angry. Angry because I knew that if we did not have his blessing, Nessie would be hurt, and I hated seeing her upset. Just as I was about to threaten "bloodboy" I was interrupted by a quavering voice screaming my name. It was Nessie!

I quickly transformed back to my human form and ran back to my fiance with Edward close on my tail. "_ ?"_ she said with her eyes barely opening.

_"Yes, Ness. What's wrong?" _I said taking her hand in mine once more.

"_ he say can I marry you?"_ I didn't know what to say and just sat there for a moment letting her question sink in when Bella spoke up.

_"Of course you are baby, Now get some rest. Carlisle thinks you must've ate something bad and were severely dehydrated."_

My mouth must have been on the floor because then Nessie looked up at me and said "_Jacob why are you surprised?" "Didn't Daddy already agree?"_

I nodded and smiled putting my hands over her eyelids closing them and whispered "_Hush, hush love, get some rest"_

I walked into the Cullen's kitchen a moment to find Bella and Edward arguing over the statement Bella had just made when Edward glared at me "_I hope you're happy, Mutt, because if you hurt her you are DEAD"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wedding Day**

**Nessie's Pov**

These last few months of preparations have been crazy busy. As soon as I was well, again, Rose, Alice, and my Mother(unwillingly) planned out every detail of my wedding right down to the flowers on the napkins and the colors of the placemats. I've super tired lately, because of the stress of planning a wedding so Alice put me on a strict routine that started a week ago which meant foregoing late night movies and midnight snacks and swapping them for beauty sleep and protein shakes twice a day. The shakes were disgusting and I felt like I was starving, until I tried on my dress. I hadn't realized that this diet had shed inches from my waistline and it made my small frame even smaller, which made me feel like a little girl, but the dress was so womanly. I am a woman! I'm getting married I thought. I was just about to sink into my fairytale when my fiance came in the room and I screamed.

"_Bad luck to see a bride before a wedding, don't look at me" _I heard a stifled laugh behind me and glared at him. "_I mean it Jacob, GET OUT!"_

I heard my daring fiance shuffle towards the door ans then stop..."_Jacob don't push it...GO" _This time I didn't hear anything so I turned around to see my fiance's back towards me. I smiled "_ listened to !" _I said with a smile. "_Yes, Ness I did..Now...Since I know you want me to leave, I'm only leaving on one condition"_ My very daring fiance spoke with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

_"What is it, Mr. Black?"_ I said with a touch of curiosity in my voice and maybe a little bit of hope..hope for I don't even know why.

"_What would you say if I told you I changed our Honeymoon plans and we were going to a totally different place and we would tell no one. No one would know where we are. We could stay as long as we want. It would be our first adventure as our family."_

I was shocked. I had to pick my jaw up off the floor in order to try and comprehend what he had just said."_But what about what happened last time, what Daddy did to you, what my family did to you. They'll be even more angry."_

"_Hush,love, it'll be fine" _He said then I heard footsteps and the door close behind him. Just at that moment Alice came back in with Rose right behind her. Alice put her hands on her hips and sighed "_Oh, you look so beautiful, Nessie, You look so much your Mom on her wedding day" _I genuinely smiled because I could tell how happy Alice was for me. I felt gorgeous. "_My baby girl you look maaavelous" _I jumped alittle startled by my Mother and my Father who stayed silent. My Mother saw this and her face seemed to drop "_Oh I'm sorry did we startle you?" _she said to me. "_Mom I'm fine..calm down" _She smiled and began to gather my something borrowed, and something blue's.

My something borrowed was my satin veil that was my Mother's at her wedding and my something blue were high-heeled Louboutin pumps. My something old and something new came pretty easily. Alice handmade my gown spending countless hours sewing in ruffles and beads with crystal accents. So that was obviously my something new and my something old, well that would be my Dad.

I put on my heels and stood alittle bit clumsily on my feet. I was definitely not used to walking in these. I began to strut around the room, trusting my unbalanced body would find a way to balance me and keep me up and not fall on my face down the aisle. I would have been receiving a lecture from Alice over my disastrous form, but she was too busy fretting over the fact that the catering was running behind and was not going to make a 4:00 dinner on time. Then Rosalie on the other hand was applying her own makeup and only had on one shoe, the other no where to be seen.

Giving up on my attempts to achieve the perfect strut I slumped back into the backup chair and just sat there in awe of my surroundings. My parents were busily readying eachother mostly my mother tying my father's tie and Father zipping her dress. This was adorable to watch. You could see in their eyes it was true love. I only hoped Jacob and I could be that way one day. When they finished with each other my Father looked at his watch and announced that it was time to start making our way to the church. Jacob and I had decided we'd marry in the Garden near where my parents had married. As as he announced this I snapped back into reality not realizing that Rosalie had found her shoe and Alice had found a way to manage the dinner by bringing up our first dance as a married couple.

As the wedding planner she was so happy, yet stressing over every little thing. We drove to the church and it all seemed to be a blur. Then Alice began to call off names Seth and Leah, Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, then finally my father and I. This was it. I was finally marrying Jacob Ephraim Black.

**Edward's Pov**

I cannot let this happen. I can't. My baby girl,..she's marrying the mutt. How could this happen? I will not let this. I placed my elbow out and gave it to Nessie. My little girl is getting married. There's no way I can stop it. I hope he never hurts her because if he lays a hurtful hand on her he is DEAD MUTT.


End file.
